Be Mine
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Tori seems like a normal girl. But after shes attacked and Jade saves her, she learns an amazing secert about her- and a deadly one about herself. Rated T for right scenes and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine

Prologue

Hey guys! This is my new story be mine! It's supposed to be really actiony! Lol! So, heres a lil sneak peek of it! enjoy

The day started like any other day at Hollywood Arts. It was lunch time. I was sitting at the table with Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex and Cat. I don't know why, but I felt something was going to go wrong. Like my life was going to be in danger. I put the suspicion behind me but still couldn't stop feeling like something was going to happen. "You alright Tori?" Andre asked me. I sighed. I swear that boy can read me like a book. "Yeah. Sort of." "What?" he asked, his full attention on me now. "I don't know…" I said. "I feel like someone's after me..." "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." He laughed. "Maybe its Jade." I thought for a moment. And looked at Jade. She stuck her tongue out at me. Possibly. She been after me since the day I got here. "Or maybe," Cat offered, "It's someone you least expect." She said in a tone that made me get chills. True again. I thought. I really have to watch my back. When I finally went back to my salad, Cat pulled out her Pear Phone and called someone. I overheard her say, "Yeah, I have the 'package' for you. Yeah. 'It's' right here." Putting emphasis on the word package and its. "Duck!" Jade yelled just as a shuriken came towards me. I ducked and watched it hit the wall behind me. "What the fuck?" I yelled. Then another one came. And then another one I was dodging ninja weapon after weapon. "Come on!" Jade ordered grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked her as we moved through the crowd of screaming running people. "Somewhere safe. I'll explain everything when we get there." She sped out of the parking lot and drove off. It felt like we were driving for hours until we finally reached our destination. "Where are we?" I asked. "Orange County. I had to lose their trail." "Their trail? Whos trail?" Jade looked at me. "I told you, I'll explain everything once we're inside but please, just trust me." "Fine I said, rolling my eyes. I took out my phone. "What are you doing?" She yelled. "Chill Jade." I said trying to calm her down. "I'm just calling my mom." "NO!" She yelled throwing it against the wall of the building. "What the hell Jade?" I asked. "They might track your calls!" "That was 300 dollars!" "Fine!" She said getting annoyed ill buy you a new phone! Just _pleeease_ trust me!" "Alright!" I said "I trust you! God!" "Thank you." She smirked. "Now follow me."

Jade lead me into the back of the building and down some stairs. It was almost completely dark and I had to hold onto her waist (she insisted after I bumped my head into two metal pipes). When we reached the floor she desired, she released herself from my grip. I looked around my surroundings. There were pictures of me everywhere. From when I was a kid, up until now. Even ones that I didn't even know were being taken. "What the heck is this place?" I asked. Jade smiled smugly. This is my hide out." "Ok," I answered still not completely understanding. "But why do you have so many pictures of me? And who are They? And why are They after me?" Jade sat in an office chair. "I can't tell you much right now, but, I can tell you this. I'm your guardian angel."

Dun dun duuuuun! Haha! H ad to make an angel based story! It just seemed like such a good idea to me! So, what do you guys think? I know its short but it's supposed to be a prologue silly! Its just supposed to give you a sneaky peeky! So get to writing them reviews! So I can start this awesome story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mine

Chapter 1

Well here it is! Chaptero uno! Haha! Sorry if it's a lil boring, but, I think its kinda cute! Enjoy! :D

"My... Guardian?" I asked. Whoa this is this is too much to take in. "I was hesitant to tell you." Jade said seeing the shock on my face. "And," she said getting up going through her backpack. "I'm not even sure if I should explain this." She pulled out her favorite pair of scissors. I gulped. "Whatcha gonna do with that?" I asked "Just watch." She said. "Hold out your arm." I hesitantly held out my arm. "Oh relax Vega it will heal." "What are you-" Before I could finish, Jade dug the scissors in to my wrist and dragged it up my arm. I screamed. "Stop! It hurts!" I yelled. I started to cry. When she reached my elbow, she stopped. My arm was dripping blood. "Why would you do that?" I said sweating and scared. "Just watch." She repeated. And I did. What I saw I couldn't believe. My arm was healing its self! I watched as the wound closed inch by inch until the whole thing was closed. It looked like nothing even happened! "Whoa." I breathed. "And that's not even the half of it." Jade said. "Who are this they you keep talking about?" I asked. "The Angels of Darkness." She responded. "Who are they?" I asked again. "They are good angels that decided to go bad for personal reasons. And…. there's another way to turn into one." "How do you know that?" I questioned. "Because," She said. "I am an Angel of Darkness and Despair." My breath hitched. "What made you go bad?" I asked cautiously. Jade lowered her head. "It wasn't actually my choice." "Huh?" Ok I was truly confused. What did she mean by that? Seeing the confusion on my face, Jade sighed and continued. "The other way to become an angel of darkness is to have your virginity taken by one." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Beck_. "Beck's an angel of Darkness?" Jade nodded. "He didn't tell me until afterwards." "Oh." I said. "But wait how are you still my guardian angel?" "Because," She said simply, "I redeemed myself. I'm still an angel of darkness but, I'm getting the good side of me back." "Great. But why are they after me?" "Your mother is an angel, and your father is an angel of darkness. You have an extraordinary amount of power, and in the wrong hands it could destroy everything. Also, whoever you give your virginity to can decide if your good or bad." "Whoa."I breathed. "Yup. So I took the freedom of going to your house before school to pack you a suitcase." "Why?" I asked. "Because, we're going on a road trip." "To where?" I asked. "To see someone important."

We had been driving for hours. My legs needed a stretch, and my stomach was growling. "Jade can we please stop? I'm starving." "Can you wait 30 more miles?" She asked pleadingly. "I wanna make sure we got enough distance between us and them." She spat, putting extra venom on the word them. "We've been driving for hours!" I whined. "Please!" "Fine!" she said. She drove for another 20 minutes, and stopped a diner called The Rusty Spoon. "Nice name for a diner." I muttered as we walked through the door. Truckers of all sizes stared at us as we made our way to the counter in the front and sat down. Jade of course, was oblivious to the hungry look in their eyes… Wait, something's not right. There was one guy in particular that kept looking at me. He was tall, young, brown haired, a little muscled, and very handsome. A panic alarm went off in my head when he got up from his seat to sit next to me. "Hey." He said with a bit of a Texas twang. "Hi." I squeaked. "What's got you fine ladies in these parts?" when he asked that question, Jade stealthily divided her attention from the menu to us. She put it down. "We're college students on a road trip." She easily lied. So she knew something was up with this guy too. "It's getting mighty dark out there." He whistled. "Maybe you ladies would like to spend the night at my place? It's just up the road." Another panic alarm went off. Is he a rapist? A psycho killer? "That would be great." Jade answered for both of us. So much for her having suspicions. Why would she just say yes and not consult me? What if he is a killer? And we both die? Some "guardian" she is! Jade mustve noticed the shock and confusion in my face. "Don't worry." She whispered. "This will be a chance to show you there is more to your powers then just your wings." I felt her smirk, and for some reason I blushed. "Whaaaat are you getting at?" I asked leaning in her ear. "You'll see." She said as the waitress came by. I did not have a good feeling about this…

After we finished eating, we drove with the man to his house. It was small but big enough to house at least three people. He showed us to our room. "Well, here you are. My names Jason by the way." It was small. And it had a dusty window that Jade immediately threw open. After Jason left us, Jade took off her shirt. "Whoa what are you doing?" I asked turning red at the sight of her black lace bra. "Letting my wings out." She said simply. I watched as a pair of huge, beautiful, florescent, black wings spread out in front of me. "Whoa." Jade grinned. "Cool huh?" "Yeah…" I reached out my hand hesitantly. Jade laughed. "Go ahead. Touch them." I touched her right wing and ran my hand along the span of it. It was soft and warm. "I can help you get yours to come out." "Really?" She nodded. "Give me your hands." I held out my hands. She took them, and started mumbling something that was in a distant foreign dead language. Then all of a sudden, my blood became hot and I felt two huge wings slowly come out. I looked at them. They were pure white, with black at the tips. Definitely a nod to my dark side. "They're beautiful Tori." Jade commented. I blushed. "Thanks. "What did you mean back at the diner?" I asked her. "What? About your powers? Well I could show you but you won't like it." I grinned. "Try me."

We quietly snuck out the room and out the back door. The stars were shining bright and it was a full moon. Jade spread her hands and tiled her head up. A breeze came and blew her hair. She smiled. "Perfect." "Perfect for what?" I asked. "This!" She said laughing and giggling up a hill and started flying. Flying! I couldn't believe it! The moon glistened off her black hair and made her black wings look even more vividly beautiful. I don't what I was feeling in this moment but I knew I had fallen for her right then and there. "Well," She called from 6 feet above me. "Don't just stand there! Join me!" She laughed and twirled midair. This girl never fails to amaze me. I ran up the hill and joined her. I don't know what caused me to do it, but I kissed her. "Tori... What was that for?" I blushed. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me. And you know, for being my guardian and all." "You always get so mushy with stuff like this." She teased. I shrugged. "So? I just care about you." She kissed my cheek. "Well thanks." I smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on! We've got some sky to cover!" "Yeah!" She said pumping her fist in the air. I grabbed her hand and we flew into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Be Mine

Chapter 2

Beck watched as the evil redhead paced in front of him. "Give me a full report." She demanded. "Well, it seems they have fled the state." Cat smiled. "Where are they now?" "Texas." Beck confirmed. Cat nodded. "What part?" Beck shrugged. "Jade put up a force field. All we know is that they're in Texas. What do you think they're there for?" Cat stopped pacing. "Trina." She spat.

I watched as Jade flew one more lap around the little house and came back down. She put her Ray-Bans on and tucked her wings away. "What now?" I asked. She shrugged. "We could keep going." She offered. "But I thought we had to meet someone?" I hadn't meant to ask it as a question, but more of a statement. "Well… I don't think she wants to be found." Jade shrugged. "So it's a she." I thought out loud, causing Jade to glare at me. "Don't get any ideas." she warned. "I'll take you too her, but I'm not really sure if shell wanna talk to you." I shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

We drove forever. Or at least it seemed like it. Then we reached a beach. "Where the hell are we?" I asked. Jade grinned. "Mexico." "Mexico? How the fuck and why the fuck are we in Mexico?" I yelled. "Well, we can't defend ourselves alone, so we need Trina." "We came to get Trina? From senior ditch week?" Jade nodded getting out the car. "She'll listen to me weather she likes it or not." "Ahh. There's the Jade I know." She smiled. "You didn't think I was going to keep this nice act up did you Vega?" Yup. She was definitely back. "No ma'am." Jade grinned. "I like the sound of that." I pushed her playfully. "Glad your back. Now Trina might be- Wait Jade!" Jade was already striding down the beach front. I ran to catch up with her.

We found Trina lounging in a beach chair listening to Ke$ha munching on a pickle. She was wearing a ridiculously big sun hat, and a way too colorful bikini. Jade slapped the hat. "Ow!" Trina yelled yanking the hat off. "What the hell you little- Tori? Jade?" "No its Bonnie and Clyde." Jade said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Trina huffed. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be In school?" "Yes, because we would take off school if something wasn't wrong." Jade rolled her eyes again. Trina rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing Tori discovered about the dark angels?" Jade nodded seriously. "Cat's been an agent this whole entire time." Trina nodded. "I knew something was up with her." "Yeah. _That's_ what seemed off about her." I mumbled. Jade laughed. "Nice one Vega." Trina groaned. "Can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand? We still have a blood thirsty redhead after Tori!" Jade become serious and nodded. "We could hide her." She nodded. "What? Where? We're in Mexico!" I yelled as matter of fact. "Exactly." Jade and Trina said at the same time. I didn't like the sound of that.

We were in the car once again, but this time with me complaining like a 4 year old in the back seat. "No! I don't wanna stay here!" I yelled when we pulled into a hotel. Jade snorted. "You have to. I'm your guardian and she's your sister." She said jabbing a finger at herself then Trina. "Yeah so you really have no choice." She chimed in. I rolled my eyes and got out. "But why do I have to stay here with Jade?" I protested. "You didn't seem to have a problem with staying with me or kissing me in Texas." Jade said pointedly. I blushed. Trina's mouth gaped, and then shut. She looked at me. "I know, I know. I'll fill you in later. I patted her head. "Welp," Trina shrugged. I guess I'll be going now." She turned the car on and drove off. As she made it to the street she yelled, "Have fun you two!" I heard her laugh. I turned bright red and looked at Jade. She smiled devilishly. "Well, she's your sister. She must be obeyed." She giggled. I hoped with every inch of my body that Trina came back soon.

A/N: Sorry this is a lil short. Ive been busy, and I kinda wanna work on Playing Games. Write a review if you want to see more of both stories! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Be Mine 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I really liked writing this one it was a lot of fun! And your gonna love it! Enjoy! :D

I sat in Trina's hotel room swiveling in the office chair in front of the desk beside her bed. I was extremely bored. Jade had dominated the TV, and to my dismay she had somehow managed to find 1,000 Ways To Die on one of the Spanish channels. I was beginning to get dizzy so I got up to flop in the bed but lost my balance and fell in to Jade lap in a very suggestive position. "Having fun down there?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I shot up embarrassed and red. Because I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, I had come to the conclusion that I had came up way too fast and hit my head on the TV stand. Jade laughed. Of course. Always enjoying other people's pain. I got up holding the back of my head and sat at the edge of the bed. Jade rolled her eyes and got up on the other side of the bed. "Come on. Let me see." I parted my hair at the spot where I had hit my head. I heard her snicker. She breathed in my ear, "See? You just got a little boo-boo. Nothing to worry about." I jumped again, this time off the bed and onto the floor. I collected myself fast enough to see her on the bed dying of laughter. "Man you are a klutz." I shrugged. "I was dizzy. And you made it worse by trying to flirt with me." I retorted. She stopped laughing and looked me right in the eye. Her face was serious, all humor gone. She got up and got in my face and said one thing. "Never." And then she began to laugh again. "I was right. Not only are you demented, your psycho too." She shrugged. "You never know a person until you really know them." I didn't get what she meant, but I knew it would come in handy later. "I'm going to get some snacks." I said heading for the door. "Not without me your not." She said following me. "Really? I get the whole angel thing, but really this is unnecessary." I whined. She looked at me seriously. "You don't know how serious this whole thing is do you?" "Obviously not." I snorted. She punched my arm. "Ow!" I yelled. "You really don't know what's about to happen. And you won't until it's too late." Again with the professes. I shook my head. "Well then, let it come too late. I didn't ask for all this anyway." She pulled me in for a long kiss. "What was that for?" I asked. She looked caringly at me. "I want you to know how much I love you." I stood in shock. "And if you tell Trina about this, I will tear every feather off your wings. _Slowly_." I shuddered as she put emphasis on the word slowly. Well at least she has an insurance policy. Just then, Trina came running down the hall way. Her hair was a mess, and her wings were disheveled. "What's going on?" I asked. Trina shook her head. "Cat's here." Jade's face went pale. "And she brought friends." I squeaked and grabbed Jade's arm. "So what do we do?" I ask. Trina shrugged. "You think you can fight?" she asked looking me up and down. "Doubt it." I said slumping against the wall. Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Well you're just gonna have to learn."

Jade and I snuck out the hotel the back way. Trina had packed everything in the car, and she was attempting to cause a distraction. We ran into a couple of goons on the way out, and I was amazed Jade could take them all down by herself. We were almost home free when we ran into the last person I'd want to run into at the moment. "Cat." Jade spat "Jade." Cat nodded. "I observed Cat for the first time in days. Her fire red hair cascaded down her face, and she had a devilish smile on her face. It was almost…. demonic. Her wings were pure black, and her eyes were as red as her hair. "Why are her eyes red?" I asked questioningly. "Because," Jade whispered. "She's one of the originals, and she's the one who turned Beck bad." "But why are her eyes _red_?"I asked again. "Because, Tori," Cat answered for me, "I'm not just an angel." "What else are you?" I asked blood rushing to my wings. I almost didn't notice they had come out. "I'm a demon. A vampire to be exact." My mouth suddenly became dry, and Jade tensed up. "What's the matter girls?" she asked. "You look like you've just seen a demon." She laughed at her own joke and I winced at how cold it was. "Fun's over." She said swinging at Jade. Jade pushed me back so I landed against the wall behind me. She blocked Cat's attack and threw me up in the air. I got the message and flew up and hovered above the battle below me. "Go find Trina!" Jade yelled at me as she blocked another attack form Cat. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back. Jade grunted as she kicked Cat in her side and watched as she fell to the ground. Cat smirked. "Well isn't that nice. You have a thing for Jade." She jumped up and flew straight at me I dodged, and tried to kick her, immediately regretting I did. The kick threw me off balance, and I almost fell out the sky. "You;ve got to be kidding me!" Cat laughed. "You haven't even taught her how to fight yet? What kind of guardian angel are you?" I growled and tried to land a punch on her. "No Tori! It's a trap!" I heard Jade shout from the ground. "Too late!" Cat yelled. She grabbed my fist and swung me around in one motion. She now had me in a deathly chokehold, and she had my neck tilted up. I knew what she was about to do. I looked up at Cat, and saw her razor sharp fangs protrude out her mouth. "Let her go!" Jade yelled. "Oh I will." Cat sneered. "Right after she gives me a snack!" I felt two sharp fangs pierce my skin and I screamed in severe pain. Jade jumped into the sky, and growled at Cat. What I saw was what I thought fangs, but I wasn't sure. Jade had grabbed me from Cat, and she flew me down to the ground. When she looked up, Cat was grinning at her. "Let this be a warning to you Jade. Let your emotions get in the way and bad things can happen. Oh, and you might want to put her on a vegan diet. If, you know what I mean." She laughed evilly, and flew away. Jade looked back down at me. I was holding my neck and panting. "What did she mean?" I asked almost whispering. "Nothing. Just go to sleep." She said pulling out her phone to call Trina. She laid me in her lap and started brushing my hair with her hand. Her hand was shaking. My eyes finally closed when I saw Trina run towards us. I fell into a deep long sleep.


End file.
